Fairy Tail
Fairy Tail (フェアリーテイル, Fearī Teiru, romanized as FAIRY TAIL in Japan) is a manga by Hiro Mashima, author of Rave Master, Monster Soul and Edens Zero, which ran in Weekly Shonen Magazine from 2006 to 2017. The manga ran for 545 chapters and 63 volumes and 3 anime series were produced by A-1 Pictures and Satelight from episode 1 to 175 and by Bridge from episode 176 forward. The first episode premiered in 2009, the second series premiered in 2014 and the last series premiered in 2018. The series follows the adventures of the Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy Heartfilia after she joins the Fairy Tail Guild and teams up with Natsu Dragneel, who is searching for the Dragon Igneel. For more information of the series, check the Fairy Tail Wiki. Fairy Tail Similarities *Happy, Natsu's adventure partner, is Rebecca's friend and B-Cuber companion. The name of his planet, Excede (エクシド星 Ekushido-sei), is also similar to Happy's race in Fairy Tail, the Exceed (エクシード Ekushīdo). *Nikora, one of Lucy's Celestial Spirits, is a species in Edens Zero. *Elsie Crimson has an identical appearance to Erza Scarlet, the only notable difference being that Elsie has an eye patch covering her right eye (though Erza lost her right eye as a child). They both have similar first names (エルシー Eru'shī'' and '''エルザ '''Eru'za''), and their surnames come from a variety of the color red, referencing their hair color. *Justice's base design is similar to Jellal Fernandes, which itself is based on Sieg Hart from Rave Master. The similarities become more apparent when Justice activates his Ether Gear, which changes his hair color and creates glowing lines around his right eye in the same shape as Jellal and Sieg's facial tattoos. His antagonistic relationship with Elsie also mirrors Jellal's early relationship with Erza, with their roles as "hero" and "villain" loosely switched. *The Element 4 exist in both series as an elite group consisting of four powerful individuals who each use the elements of fire, water, wind, and earth. Fairy Tail Appearances One can also spot characters from Fairy Tail in the background. *In Chapter 2, Page 20, both Max Alors and Warren Rocko appear between the crowd surprised about the bike that has fell off the sky. *All members of Shadow Gear—Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy—make a cameo in Chapter 3, Page 3 as people inside Shooting Starlight. *In Chapter 3, Page 20, both Natsu and Lucy are seen behind Shiki while he is casually talking about how he expected the Shooting Starlight guild to be "more friendly" like "a big family", to which Rebecca states there was once a manga like that, a clear reference to Fairy Tail. **On the same page, a character resembles Warren in the panel below them. *In Chapter 16, Page 13, both Natsu and Lucy are seen walking behind Weisz, Rebecca and Shiki. *Gray and Juvia appear dining together in the background on the cover of Chapter 23. *Three of the kidnapped B-Cubers resemble Lucy, Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss, even having the latter two wearing costumes that resemble their respective Take-Over Magic form. *When cycling through different faces in the avatar maker in Chapter 30, Shiki briefly becomes Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki. *In Chapter 50, Shiki talks to a girl resembling White Wizard Touka. *In Chapter 50, Natsu and Lucy appear in a casino on Sun Jewel. *In Chapter 54, Page 11, Nino mentions how Rebecca would look great in a cosplay of Angelic Angela, who greatly resembles Angel. *In Chapter 72, Page 9, Warren appears as one of citizens of Belial Gore who chase after Shiki, Weisz, Homura and Pino. *In Chapter 80, Page 14, Gômon appears in Rebecca's fantasy about Daichi's group therapy of torture addicts. Navigation fr:Fairy Tail Category:Real-World Articles